


Pine Needles and Cloves

by Quicksilver_Rain



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Enchantments, Fanart, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, Knives/Swords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 17:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17922887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quicksilver_Rain/pseuds/Quicksilver_Rain
Summary: Boy, okay listen, I've had this super visceral mental image of Loki's geas' (geases? geasi?) in my noggin for a good four years now and only just recently occurred to me that I'm an artist and I can like... commit that to paper and stuff.





	Pine Needles and Cloves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PeaceHeather](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeaceHeather/gifts).
  * Inspired by [What you are in the dark (is beautiful)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4624467) by [PeaceHeather](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeaceHeather/pseuds/PeaceHeather). 



> This was done with coloured pencils, a couple markers and a fine liner.
> 
> I found out recently that they're actually watercolour coloured pencils, which explains a lot, actually...

I spent a lot of time looking at various swords online, as is my want, and decided to base Thanos' geas' off some of the more sci-fi type of weapon. They're meant to be able to fold or side or something, and be clipped to like, a belt or harness for easy use. They can also be used as blunt weapons, less a blade and more a bat (but more on that in a second).

Loki's geas is based off a Norse blade I found while searching for references, that probably wouldn't be great for actual combat, but as it says in the story, a lot of the changes are symbolic. I think Loki's magic is probably really beautiful and elegant just in general, but like, for this specifically, there was a hellova lot of  _intent_ put behind it. 

And I like to think that influenced the way that the geas manifests visibly. 

Ergo: Loki's geas is exceedingly specific, created  _just so_ to fill a singular purpose (to lose), where as Thanos' geas are unwieldy and blunt and just as serviceable as a bat as they are a blade (which is to say they serve their purpose, one way or another) 

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't mean to meta quite so much, but I have a lot of Opinions about this. 
> 
> Title taken from PeaceHeather's fic What You Are in the Dark (is beautiful)


End file.
